


Fall Out/全面陷落

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 和碟6并没什么关系…





	Fall Out/全面陷落

“你把车停在哪了？”  
当玛莎把最后一道菜摆上餐桌的时候，她随口这么向布鲁斯问道。  
克拉克歪了歪脑袋，把耳朵稍微偏向门口的方向，然后笑着摇了摇头。  
“他坐直升机来的，Ma。”克拉克这样说着，一面削了一片帕尔玛火腿放进布鲁斯的盘子里，“是那架有我的语音指令识别的直升机吗？”  
“才不是。”布鲁斯转头对克拉克说道，然后又冲玛莎笑了一下，“我没开车。最近还在改进联盟的隐形装置，我就先在直升机上做了测试。”  
“隐形直升机，嗯哼。”克拉克耸了耸肩，叉起被布鲁斯拨到一边的蘑菇，随便嚼了几口就咽了下去。

“隐形直升机，嗯哼。”克拉克抱着手臂向着他家农场后面那块空地，有点得意似的指了指自己的眼睛，“我能看见。”  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，一言不发地解除了覆在飞机上面的光学迷彩。隐形飞机的样子就这么剥落出来，顶部的螺旋桨向四外伸展着，一瞬间就把肯特家原本还算宽敞的农场变得有些逼仄了。  
克拉克稍微飞起来了一点，莽撞地往飞机边上靠着，想更清楚地看一眼这飞机。他得到了布鲁斯一个不满的瞪视，就只好悻悻地落下来，嘴里嘟囔着“现在天都黑透了”、“谁也不会往我家后院看的”，鞋底踏着柔嫩的草、向布鲁斯那边走去。  
“这飞机里面有点小。”超人看了看，这么评价道。  
布鲁斯嗤笑了一声，拉开机舱门坐进驾驶位。“这直升机可不是给你拿来跳舞的。”他这么说道。  
“我知道。”他有点委屈地说道，稍微飞起了一点，脸颊贴在直升机的窗玻璃上。“但我可以送你回去，连带着你的飞机一起。”说着他低头看了一眼操纵台，“即便它能——语音自动驾驶。”  
“没必要。”蝙蝠侠看都没看他，只自顾自地摆弄起直升机来。克拉克连忙飞低了一点，他可不想因为自己的脑袋撞坏直升机的主旋翼而在这种地方也增加战损。  
“好吧。”他撇了撇嘴说道，又落回了地上。布鲁斯向他的方向看了一眼，又迅速地挪开了，还颇不自在地咳了一声。  
克拉克就抱着手臂，看着这飞机消失在斯莫威尔的夜空中。

“能搭个便车吗？”  
布鲁斯侧了下身，伸手按下最后一个按钮。直升机发出一声提示音，自动驾驶的指示灯亮了起来。  
他解开安全带，绕过座椅，伸手拉开了舱门。  
超人在空中露出一个堪称灿烂的笑来，一转眼就闪进了机舱里。

“隐形直升机，嗯哼。”克拉克跪在布鲁斯腿间，慢条斯理地舔舐着。  
布鲁斯用有点发抖的手抓住克拉克的黑发，为他的话翻了个白眼。他张口想反驳一句什么，但克拉克就在这时候毫无预警地来了个深喉，韦恩大少的全身都绷起来了，他既忘了抓着克拉克头发的手究竟是想将他推开还是拉近，也忘了他刚刚那句本来应该辛辣又“很蝙蝠侠式幽默”的反驳到底是什么。  
克拉克喉咙动了一下，尽数咽了下去。然后他站起一点来，伸手去解布鲁斯那条看上去就很昂贵的腰带。后者稍微捡回了点意识，马上就拍开了他的手，自己哆嗦着去解那条腰带。韦恩少爷最近的服装消耗实在太多啦，阿尔弗雷德昨天才表示过这将是他这个月添置的最后一套新西服。而看在他床头新换的电子台历的份上——这个月才过了一周不到呢。  
克拉克没撕成布鲁斯的衣服，就老实地凑过去吻他。他嘴里还带着一点苹果派酸酸甜甜的味道，当这味道顺着交缠的气息攀上布鲁斯的心脏时，他就在这甜蜜的味道中陷入一种饱足的恍惚。他们唇齿交叠，克拉克的舌尖扫过布鲁斯的上颚，让他的手抖了一下，衬衫最下面的一颗扣子随着布帛破裂的声音弹飞了出去，撞在金属舱壁上，敲出叮叮当当的响声。  
布鲁斯不满地推了推超人，对方就颇为不舍地和他分开，然后顺从地飘起来一点，一瞬间也除去了自己的制服。  
布鲁斯被克拉克按倒在后排的座椅上之前还有心思关注一下自己再度即将宣告报废的衣服，但这次克拉克将它们都理好了，套上西装罩子挂在了前座的安全带上。他还试图想着怎么和阿福解释这套穿了三个小时就变得又皱又破的西装，双手就敷衍地揽住克拉克的脖颈。超人当然觉察到了布鲁斯的走神，他吻向蝙蝠侠脖颈的时候稍稍用了点力，在衬衫领子遮不到的地方留下了一点小小的痕迹。布鲁斯痛呼了一声，下意识伸手去推他，克拉克怕他骨折，就捉住他双手轻轻拢在一起，顺着手腕上凸起的那一小块骨节细致地向下吻着。  
等他吻到手肘时，韦恩身上都已经泛起了点粉红色，光滑的金属座椅也被他氲得温热。克拉克就放开他的双手，转而去亲吻他暴露在微凉空气中的乳尖。  
这时候布鲁斯的喘息声就渐渐泄露出来了。克拉克在他自己培养出的敏感点上划圈、研磨，直到那喘息声最终变成了不情不愿的呜咽。  
“别再、别再捉弄我了。”他断断续续地说着，不满地用脚踹着克拉克的小腿。他唇齿间喷洒出高热的情欲，小腹沾满了他自己的体液。克拉克露出一个笑来，双手抚过他紧实的腹部和腰间。  
布鲁斯就又泄出一声呜咽，双腿哆嗦着往克拉克身上贴。他含混地抱怨着、口齿不清地责怪克拉克“磨磨蹭蹭”、“小镇风格”、“童子军”。克拉克笑着，又凑过去吻他，一根手指沾了点体液试探着往布鲁斯身下戳。  
他被吻得迷迷糊糊的。但蝙蝠侠不可能迷迷糊糊的，所以在他思绪的某个角落里，他还清醒着，抱着手臂冷眼看着布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特交缠的肉体，看着韦恩脑子里横冲直撞的赤裸爱意。蝙蝠侠本应该为这样失控的情感暴跳如雷，或者冷嘲热讽。但事实上蝙蝠侠已经是个韦恩了，布鲁斯的血骨里也同样打着蝙蝠的烙印。他们两个早就融为一体，正像克拉克和超人一样融为一体。正像他们两个身体的交叠一样融为一体。  
于是蝙蝠侠伸出手去，细致又缓慢地抚摸着克拉克的脸颊。他眼睛里的爱意在太阳之子的光芒下也没法再藏匿了，只能选择将自己热烈燃烧的爱意危险地暴露在那道更热烈的目光中。  
克拉克就笑起来，附在他耳边呢喃：“B。”  
接着他就一面吻着布鲁斯的耳垂，一面轻缓地嵌入。  
布鲁斯急促的呼吸着，手指攀在克拉克背上，指节微微泛起白。超人身上被他的指甲划出细小的血痕，那伤口又迅速地复原消匿，只留下钢铁之子雕塑般平整光洁的背脊。  
等克拉克刚开始试着动起来的时候，布鲁斯还有余力去推一推克拉克，让他慢一点，但再过了一会，他就抖着手臂挡住自己的泛红的眼睛，全身紧绷过度的肌肉不自然地轻微颤抖着，再也说不出来半个字。这时候克拉克就会慢下来，安抚似的亲吻他的脖颈，还有他肩膀上盘虬纵横的伤疤。  
但这样脉脉的温存总是持续不了多久。忍耐一个回合就已经是超人的极限了。克拉克能怎么办呢？光是克制自己拥抱布鲁斯的力度他就已经用尽全力了。氪星人自认是个彻头彻尾的成年人，但面对蝙蝠侠时他的自持总是有那么一点薄弱，更别提是除去面罩、彻底暴露在自己眼前的布鲁斯。他在这场恋爱里就像个青少年一样，热情无匹，又患得患失。  
布鲁斯和他一起射了出来。微凉的精液黏黏糊糊地沾在两人腹间，被他们的身体氲得温热。超人退出来，抱起布鲁斯和他接吻。布鲁斯也揽着他的脖颈，迷迷糊糊地回应着。飞机带来的失重感麻痹了还沉溺在欲望中——或是超人怀抱中——的蝙蝠侠，让他直到超人再度试着滑进他身体里时才迟缓地意识到不对。  
“放我下来！”他低吼着，伸直着腿试图从半空的桎梏中逃出来。但超人轻柔又坚定地环着他，还顺势在他下颌上偷了个吻。  
“空中让你没有安全感吗？”克拉克温和又无辜地问他。  
布鲁斯翻了个白眼，伸手胡乱地扯着克拉克的头发。  
“不对，”那会飞的氪星人又喃喃念叨着，“你不是经常拿着抓钩枪在空中晃荡吗？”他停了片刻，在布鲁斯警惕的眼神中往前飞着。  
“也许你需要的是这个、空中和地面的连接。”他一面说着，一面握着布鲁斯的腰，将他轻轻推上了直升机的舱壁上。  
布鲁斯发出一声短促的尖叫。他后背贴着冰凉又坚硬的舱壁，身前则是超人温度过高的身躯。克拉克把他的红披风拿来垫在布鲁斯身后，隔开舱壁和布鲁斯赤裸的身躯（但这依然很凉）。他还趁机用披风的两个角在布鲁斯脖颈上系了个拙劣的结，看上去还真像个童子军了。  
布鲁斯本应该打他的，至少也该尖刻地嘲讽克拉克几句。但他只是伸手把克拉克抱得更紧了，双腿也缠上了克拉克的腰，将他拉得更近。他身前是克拉克的气息，身后也是克拉克的气息，这样的环抱让他有点熏熏然了，连在他意识角落里蜷着的蝙蝠侠也有些困倦地闭上了眼睛。  
克拉克又凑过去吻他。他真的很喜欢亲吻布鲁斯的嘴唇。在他自己还没意识到的时候，他就常常不自觉地盯着蝙蝠侠脸上唯一一块暴露在面具之外的皮肤。后来他不仅沉溺于蝙蝠侠的嘴唇，也沉溺于布鲁西宝贝的嘴唇，但在那或严肃或轻浮的面具的重重包裹之下，他亲吻的是布鲁斯赤裸的心。  
他借着先前一次的润滑、莽撞地开拓。克拉克有点失控了。他正飘在半空、一只手撑着舱壁、一只手整个揽住布鲁斯的腰，在上面抑制不住地留下淤青。他还开了透视，精准又快速地碾着布鲁斯的敏感点。  
布鲁斯在他手掌下颤抖着、痉挛着，他脸颊泛红，蓝眼睛却雾蒙蒙地一片空泛。克拉克知道布鲁斯的感官濒临过载，但他就是停不下来。他们在一起的时间不算短，性爱的次数更是数也数不过来，但克拉克还是对布鲁斯的身体不知厌烦、不知疲倦。也许是因为他对失去布鲁斯的恐慌隐秘而压抑，才总是在他们做爱时无可抑制地爆发；也许是因为他们的相处本就是这么热烈的，性爱只是将这情感诚实地表达了出来；也许他只是爱他。  
当这念头出现时，超人的超级大脑就分崩离析似的一片空白。布鲁斯为他突如其来的剧烈动作惊呼起来，舱壁也在他手掌下变形破裂，像片废纸一样坠进了黑浪翻涌的哥谭湾。  
直升机猛地向一边倾斜过去，布鲁斯整个人扑在克拉克身上，把他的阴茎吃进一个前所未有的深度。布鲁斯身上的超人披风刷地一下张开，在夜风里猎猎作响。  
克拉克慌忙开口、用语音命令直升机飞低一点。直升机响了一声，发出语音识别成功的提示。超人张开生物力场，包裹住因缺氧和高潮而陷入短暂昏厥的布鲁斯，然后小心地从他身体里退出来，用披风裹住他。  
直升机里被他搞的一片狼藉。一侧的门不见了，内饰被涌进来的风吹得稀巴烂，蝙蝠侠调试的独立供氧系统也在剧烈的气压变化下宣告报废了。但超人还硬着。  
布鲁斯被超人保护在生物力场里，意识昏沉地发出意味不明的呜咽。他手里还紧紧地攥着超人披风的一角，脸颊无意识地磨蹭着这滑顺的外星布料。  
超人小心地抱起蝙蝠侠。在直升机跌跌撞撞的飞行里，就算是超人也把动作放得格外谨慎。他抱起布鲁斯，并拢他线条流畅的笔直双腿，又快又深地抽插起来。  
布鲁斯过了一会才睁开眼睛，他的头脑还熏蒸着，身体却已经先意识一步地苏醒了过来。  
超人就在布鲁斯那声拖长的、沙哑迷茫的呻吟中高潮了。

“超人，”等那直升机跌跌撞撞地落在韦恩家大宅后面的停机坪上后，布鲁斯一面整理着自己的袖扣，一面慢悠悠地开口了，“稍后我会把直升机修理费估价发给你。”  
超人张了张嘴，半天挤了一句：“我可不可以肉偿——”  
“韦恩工业只接受支票。”布鲁斯轻飘飘地说了一句，伸手把指尖抵在克拉克已经穿戴整齐的超人战服上，轻触着那“S”的开头。  
“如果你想用其他方法，”他转身往大宅里走，“你得和布鲁西宝贝好好——谈一谈。”  
超人飘在原地，怔忪地眨了半天眼睛，这才反应过来，连忙跟到布鲁西宝贝身后，在阿福不赞成的目光中飞进了韦恩大宅。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 看完碟6嗷嗷待哺了一周也没吃到粮，特工play不好吗太太们你们的文都在哪里啊！  
> 只好自己xjb写一篇，结果除了标题之外好像和碟6也没半毛钱关系？（然而标题也并不切题）  
> bug太多懒得修了


End file.
